The present invention relates to a device for introducing encapsulated products into water.
It is well known that during taking shower or bath people use soaps, shampoos, conditioners, aromatic substances, perfumery substances, etc. These products are supplied in bottles; however, recently they are also supplied in gel capsules, such as for example bath beads, etc. A user has to rupture the wall of the capsule and to empty its content into water. Some devices are also known which assist in rupturing of the capsules for discharging their content.